100 OneShots and Percy Jackson!
by 1-LUV-1D
Summary: Basically One Hundred One-Shots involving the whole gang from Percy Jackson, and a lot of Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first forum so no flames! **

**This is basically a bunch of one- shots involving Percabeth, and more couples from Percy Jackson.**

**Remember R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Percy Jackson Series, or the Heroes of Olympus series, or anything else in here that belongs to someone else. Trust me if I owned Percy Jackson, it would be really messed up.**

Chapter 1:

The Day Before I Vanished –

Everything was going so perfect I was almost sure it wouldn't be able to last for long. My Winter Break had just started, and I was on my way to Camp Half-Blood. I couldn't wait to see my girlfriend Annabeth again. We had started dating two months ago, on the day of my birthday. It was a day I could never forget, or so I thought.

Luckily camp Half-Blood isn't too far away from my apartment I live in with my mom, and step-dad Paul. It's about a twenty minute ride if you're going by car, and even faster using a Pegasus. And yes, I've gotten there by Pegasus many times.

Right now I was driving Paul's Prius. It still has hoof prints were Blackjack, my Pegasus, had landed last summer. I'm still not sure if Paul's forgiven me for ruining his brand new car. Every time someone asks what happens to it, he says it was an accident, but he always glances over my way.

Once I'm finally there I park the shiny, but dented Prius on the side of the curb, and walk towards the Strawberry farm. Yes, that's right Camp Half-Blood is next to a Strawberry farm. The Strawberry farm is how we get the money to run the camp. I stand at the top of the hill gazing down at the camp. We've been getting new campers left and right ever since last summer. Long story, more on that later.

Mostly everything's stayed the same here. All of the Aphrodite girls run around, trying to pair people up. The Ares kids walk around getting into a fight with anyone they can. Hephaestus's kids work in the forges, every now and then coming out to test something new. All in all, I don't think anything could change such a happy camp. Oh, how I was wrong.

I start down the steep hill to visit all of the campers. "Percy!" Two people yell in unison. I look their way. Standing there are the brothers Travis, and Connor Stoll. I grin.

"Hey. How's camp?" I ask. They're both year round campers.

"Great!" Travis says.

"Almost perfect," Connor adds, "Annabeth's been going crazy waiting for you to come." I let out a little chuckle.

"Still keeping up with the pranks?" They grin, and look at each other mischievously.

"Um, I guess you'll see tonight," Travis says. He has that gleam in his eye that only a child of Hermes can make. I eye them carefully, unsure of how to respond.

"See you later Percy!" Connor says, grabbing his brother, and dragging them up the hill. As they go up they laugh, and whisper to one another. I shake my head as I continue.

"Perrrrrrrrrcy," A voice bleats. I smile; I know that voice by heart. I turn to see my best friend, and satyr, Grover.

"G-man!" I cry. He used to be my protector when I was 12 years old. He leaps and hugs me, in a manly way of course.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" He wails. I roll my eyes.

"It's been two months Grover."

"Still!" I sigh, knowing there's no way to convince him its fine.

"How's Juniper?" I ask, changing the subject. Juniper is Grover's girlfriend, and she's also a tree nymph. He faces lights up a little bit.

"Great! A lot of the nymphs are coming back too!"

"That's great!" Last year, in the war a lot of nymphs, and dryads were lost, not to mention quite a few campers too.

"But I'm not sure it'll ever be the same," he sniffles, ruining the mood. I pat his shoulder awkwardly.

"It's going to be alright Grover; you're doing the best you can. Listen, I gotta go and find Annabeth. I'll catch you later," I say, running off.

"See you Percy!" he replies, starting to gallop off. Now, where would I be if I were Annabeth? The Big House? It's worth a shot. As I make my way down there I'm greeted by many of my fellow campers, some I've known for years, and some I've never met before. After a quick glance in the Big House I know she's not there.

Next I head over to her cabin. Malcolm opens the door. "Hey Percy!" He greets me.

"Hi Malcolm, is Annabeth here?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"No, she's down at the Sword Fighting Arena."

"Okay, thanks!" I wave as I head off. I jog the entire way there. Once I'm in a mass of fur crashes into me, otherwise known as Mrs. O'Leary, my hellhound. I've had her since I was 15. She got handed down to me from Deadalus.

She puts her giant paw on top of me, and licks me. I'm now officially soaked. I laugh, once I get a chance to breath, "Okay Mrs. O'Leary, down girl. After a little bit of coaxing, I'm able to get her off of me.

"Percy!" Annabeth screams as soon as I'm able to stand. She kisses me for at least a minute.

"Get a room!" One camper yells, I'm almost positive it was Clarisse.

"Gods, I missed you!" Annabeth cries, hugging me.

"I missed you too Wise Girl," I say. She crinkles her nose.

"I don't like that name," she complains.

"I've never been too thrilled about Seaweed Brain either." She laughs, it's the best thing I've ever heard. The next three hours went by like a flash, I guess it was just my ADHD, but it seemed like no time, and it was the campfire sing along.

At dinner though, it seemed like almost everyone was missing something, and I did take note that Connor and Travis weren't at dinner either. Annabeth and I sat next to each other at the campfire, and held hands. We laughed along, and sang with everyone else.

After the campfire was over I kissed Annabeth goodnight, and went to my cabin. Right away I fell asleep, but my dream wasn't exactly what I had expected. First Hera popped up, she didn't like me much, and so why was she here. Her hair was done up in a tight bun, and she wore a flowy dress.

"Hera?" I ask, confused. She gave me a small smile.

"Ah, Percy Jackson. You're going to help me."

"A quest?" I question, "Not to be rude, but didn't I just help all of you?" She lets out a small laugh.

"It's not quite a quest. The other Gods and Goddesses don't know I'm here right now actually."

"What do you want me to help you with exactly?"

"Oh, I'm afraid I can't tell you much Percy Jackson, but you're going to be a sort of, I guess you could say, trade."

"A trade?"

"Yes, you and another demigod miles from here."

"Me, and another demigod? But what about my friends? What about Annabeth?"

"Don't worry, it hopefully won't be for long."

"Hopefully?" I ask, my voice going weak.

"Yes, it's not exactly a guarantee. Now, when you wake up you won't remember anything."

"What?" I yell.

"Oh, calm down, it's crucial. And don't worry it won't last forever."

"But I won't know any of this when I wake up?"

"Ah! I knew there were some brains in their Perceus." I scowl, this was not a good dream.

"So, I won't even remember Annabeth?" She rolls her eyes.

"On, and on about this Annabeth! Fine, I'll give you something to remember, be grateful."

"How can I be grateful if I can't remember anything?" I snap.

"Testy, huh? Don't worry Percy Jackson, you're going to be fine. Now, get ready!" She snapped her fingers and everything turns black.

**I hope you guys liked it! Remember R&R, I'll give you cake, virtually of course. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I am back with my 2****nd**** chapter! Remember please review and no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! **

_Chapter 2:_

_Where?_

_ANNABETH'S POV_

Yawning, I stretched my arms. Blinking my eyes, I checked my watch, 8:00. Just in time for breakfast. I quickly brush my teeth, and brush my curly blonde hair out. After breakfast Percy, and I where planning to just hang out around camp. Since it is winter break, you're not required to take any classes. So, luckily, we had two weeks all to ourselves.

"Okay! Let's head to breakfast! Everyone please get in a single file line!" I yell once I'm ready. Our line reaches almost all the way to the end of the cabin. We've been getting so many new campers it's so crazy.

I scan the line, making sure that everyone's here. I notice one of my biggest companions missing.

"Where's Malcolm?" I ask. One of the younger girls shifts her weight uncomfortably.

"Um, w-well," she stutters, "h-he had t-to go a-and meet w-with Chiron on sp-sp-special business."

"Oh, well thanks for telling me," I say, not sure why the younger girl was so nervous. Another boy speaks up.

"Um, Annabeth, t-the special business is about P-Percy." My brain freezes.

"What about Percy?" I ask, my voice going cold.

"W-we don't know, just that everyone's meeting in the Big House." I'm running as soon as she finishes her sentence. What happened to Percy? What could've possibly happened to him?

As soon as I reach the Big House I yank open the door, to see the worried faces of all the cabin counslers. The only one missing is Percy.

"Where is Percy?" I practically yell. Malcolm stands up.

"Annabeth, I think you should sit down," Malcolm says, gesturing to an open seat.

"I DON'T WANT TO SIT DOWN MALCOLM! WHERE IS HE?" I scream. Malcolm looks down as he says the worst two words I've ever heard.

"He's gone."

"Annabeth, I'm so sorry," Katie says from the Demeter cabin. Everyone else glances around awkwardly. I can't help it, I sob. I start crying uncontrollably, unable to stop the flow of water pouring from my eyes. I am not a crier. I am tough. But, I am also in love.

My legs are soon too wobbly, and shaky to support me. I sink to my knees. This is not who I am. This is not Annabeth. I've only acted like this once, when I thought Percy had died. He was gone again, just like before. Once I'm able to breathe again, which seems like forever, I start questioning them.

"Have you checked everywhere?" I choke.

"Yes, we've checked everywhere we could," Chiron nods, grimly.

"Have you called Sally and Paul?" I ask. Everyone exchanges hopeful glances.

"No, no we didn't think of it," Malcolm says lost in thought.

"I'll call!" I say, ripping my phone out of my pocket. I have their number on speed dial. It takes two rings before Sally picks up.

"Hello?" she murmurs, groggily.

"Sally! Is Percy there?" I question, slowly standing up.

"W-why would Percy be here?" she says, now sounding more awake. I break out into more tears.

"H-he's m-missing!" I hiccup.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no. Have you checked everywhere? His cabin, the woods, the lake, the Pegasus stables?" She questions, I can practically see her pacing.

"Yes we've checked everywhere. Do you have any ideas of where he could be?" I ask. She's silent for a minute.

"Well, if he did go somewhere, I'd be guessing it would be somewhere in Manhatten."

"Thanks Sally. I'll head out right away. I'm sorry." Now I can hear her crying through the phone.

"Thanks Annabeth. J-just try to find him, please."

"I promise I'll find him Sally. Even if it's the last thing I do." I mean every word.

"Thank you, I better tell Paul. Bye Annabeth."

"Bye Sally," and with that we hang up. After the call I just sit there, crying silently. I feel like everything has been drained out of me. Percy was my second piece, the icing to my cake. He was a part of me. I see through blurry eyes as everyone files out with sympathetic looks.

I somehow drift to sleep on the floor of the Big House. Later when I wake up, I'm back in my cabin. I sit up to quickly, and yellow dots dance across my vision.

"Woah, there Annabeth. Slow down," Malcolm says, standing beside my bed.

"I have to go find Percy Malcolm," I say getting to my feet, and grabbing my backpack.

"No, you have to rest," He places a light hand on my shoulder. My eyes grow dangerously stormy, and he shrinks back.

"I didn't ask for your permission **(A/N ** **Percy Jackson movie!) **," I say glaring at him. He steps back, his hands held in surrender.

"Alright Annabeth, your right, it's your choice. Just be back in time for dinner," he says.

"Can't make any promise's," I growl, as I head out. I stomp over to the Pegasus stables to find Blackjack. He whinnies when he sees me. "Percy's missing Blackjack. Can you help me find him?" He turns so I can ride him.

I wipe a tear from my eye as we head out. "I promise Percy," I whisper, as we fly, "I will find you." And with that we continue our search for the Lost Hero.

**Okay! Please Review! **

**New chapter updates:**

**0-5 reviews= sometime this week**

**6-10 reviews= tomorrow**

**11-15 reviews= later today**

**16-20 reviews= within the hour**

**Thank you!**

**~ 1-LUV-1D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time, it's just that I went on vacation, and all those other excuses. So, I made this one longer than most of them. Also, these are one-shots, with the last two, well, sometimes I just type before I think. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: What do I own? That's right, NOTHING! Except, you know the plot, and OC's. **

**Warning: This chapter is EXTREMLY FLUFFLY! If you don't like fluff, don't read.**

Chapter 3:

"Mommy? Mommy?" I felt a slight push on my shoulder. I blinked my eyes, blinded by the darkness.

"Reyna?" I ask. **(A/N Just to clear things up the real Reyna, from Camp Jupiter, died in the titan war, Percy and Annabeth named their daughter in honor of her.)**

"I-I had a nightmare again." I sigh, this was happening more frequently lately.

"Let's go to the living room so we won't wake daddy up." She quickly and quietly scurries from the room, her blanket trailing behind her. Carefully, I get up. It's hard to do over my almost nine month pregnant belly. We didn't want to know if it was a boy or girl, but I can tell Percy really wants it to be a boy.

Silently I slip out of the room. In the living room I'm greeted by my five your old daughter, her knees pulled up to her chest on the couch. "Honey, what was it about this time?"I ask. She looks at me with her father's sea-green eyes.

"There where monsters mommy! And lot's of people too, it looked like they were fighting each other! Two of 'em looked like you and daddy, but littler! Then there were really big people too, but they didn't look too much like people. And then, a face appeared on the ground!" I frown, this wasn't one of her usual nightmares. Usually it was like, her dolls came to life, and tried eating her, or something like that. This one, was almost like the titan war.

"H-have you seen any of those people in your dreams before?" I ask, cautiously. She nods.

"Uh-huh! I saw the people who looked like you and daddy a whole bunch of times in my dreams!"

"Um, what happened in those, uh, dreams?" She frowns.

"Well, one time the boy was sleeping, and the girl was feeding him applesauce. Another time they were arguing by some strawberries! And then, there was one time they were in a volcano…kissing," she makes a face, and I laugh, "And, once I had a dream they were both running down this really bumpy road. They were laughing, and calling out to each other. I like those dreams better than the one I just had." I smile at the memory of all those things.

"Mommy?" she asks.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know those people in my dreams."

"Uh, um…. Yes?" It came out more like a question than an answer. She claps her hands, and bounces up and down.

"Can you tell me about them?"

"Oh, um well they're very brave. Excpecially the boy, though he can be very goofy at times. They're married now, and they're both very very happy."

"Do they have any kids?"

"Uh, yes."

"Oh, good! Could I meet them sometime?"

"You already have." Her eyes widen.

"Really? Can I see them again." I smile.

"Yep."

"Really!"

"Uh-huh."

"When!"

"Maybe when you're older." She crosses her arms, and pouts.

"But I want to see them _now _mommy."

"I know you do sweetheart, but now's not the time."

"When will it be the time?"

"I don't know sweety."

"B-but you know everything!" I laugh.

"And who told you that?"

"Daddy."

"Don't listen to everything your father says."

"Hey!" A voice shouts from the staircase. I whip my head around. There standing at the bottom of the staircase stands Percy. He has his arms crossed, and his hair is an absolute mess.

"Daddy!" Reyna squeals, running up to hug him. Percy grins, and scoops her up.

"And what are you two doing up at three in the morning?" He asks.

"I had a nightmare!"

"Really? So did I!" I glare at him he should not be telling her this.

"What happened?" she asked, interested.

"It's a secret," he told her.

"But can you tell me? Your daughter?" she asks, he laughs.

"I'm sorry Rey, a secret's a secret." She huffs.

"I don't like secrets," she says. Percy shrugs.

"Too bad."

"Percy!" he looks at me.

"What?"

"Don't be mean!"

"I'm not being mean!" he protests, "I'm telling her the truth!"

"She's five!" He sets her down.

"But, she's very mature, and intelligent for a five year old."

"She's still five, Percy!"

"Yeah daddy, I'm still five." She stands over by me, I smirk at him triumphantly.

"Oh, so you're on mommy's side now?" he asks, a faint smile on his lips. She nods.

"Uh-huh it's," she pauses, and cocks her head for a minute, "three against one!" Percy tilts his head.

"Three?" he asks. She nods and points to my belly. Percy grins.

"Really? I think the baby would be on my side," Percy says.

"Nu-uh," Reyna argues.

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh." I roll my eyes.

"Percy, you're acting like a child." He crosses his arms.

"And how do you come up with that opinion?" he asks.

"Um, you're arguing with our five year old daughter, using the comebacks, 'Nu-uh,' and 'Uh-huh.'

"I'm teaching her to hold her ground!" I tilt my head back and laugh, Percy grins, "It's true, admit it."

"That has to be the silliest excuse ever. Only a Seaweed Brain could come up with it."

"What's a Seaweed Brain?" Reyna asks.

"Your father," I reply simply, smiling sweetly at him as he glares at me, "What? It's true." A small grin dances across his lips.

"Maybe," he says, "It was still a good excuse though!"

"Ah-hah! So you admit that it was an excuse!"

"No!"

"You just did! You said, 'It was still a good excuse though.'"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Then what did you mean by it."

"Fine, I admit it was an excuse." Reyna claps.

"Yay! Mommy won!"

"Nooo," Percy says.

"Yesss," I reply.

"I'm not the only one acting like a child," he grumbles. Reyna yawns. I smile, and pick her up.

"I think it's time to go back to bed," I say.

"No, no. I-I want to stay u-" she's cut off by another yawn.

"Yep, time for bed," Percy says, plucking her out of my arms.

"B-but,"

"No 'buts'," I say. She frowns, then giving up, buries her face in Percy's shoulder. We both bring her up to bed and kiss her goodnight.

"'Night," she says as we creep out.

"Night," we whisper back.

"Ready to go back to bed?" I ask Percy once we're in the hall.

"Hades no! I'm awake now!" I laugh.

"Come on, we're going to bed." I say, dragging him.

"Fine, can I turn the TV on?"

"No."

"Why not!"

"It's three in the morning!"

"So?" he asks.

"So no TV."

"Lots of people watch TV at three in the morning!"

"Like who?"

"Ummmm, " he bites his lip.

"Exactly," I say climbing into bed.

"Wait, wait! I'll call up Grover and Juniper and ask them if they're watching TV right now!" he looked at me like it was the best idea in history.

"Percy, don't."

"No, no. I'll go get the phone."

"Perseus Jackson," I warn.

"Annabeth Jackson," he says in the same tone.

"Percy, you're probably just going to wake them up."

"Pish, posh. I know Grover. Fifty bucks saying that he'll be awake right now watching TV."

"Percy, I really don't think it's a good idea."

"Well, you get fifty bucks if I'm wrong."

"Fine, but if either of them get mad, it was all your fault."

"Okay!" he says, running back into the hallway. He comes back a second later with a phone in hand. He's grinning like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"It's still not a good idea Percy."

"We're demigods! We make risks all the time." I roll my eyes as he dials there number. In a second they pick-up.

"Hey Grover! Are you watching TV right now?...Oh, you're cooking. Is Juniper watching TV right now?...She's sleeping!...I know right, woman!" I glare at him. They talk for another 15 or so minutes.

"So they weren't watching TV?" He looks down.

"No, but Grover was awake! Do I still owe you 50 bucks?"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p.' He groans. "What? You're the one who made the bet Seaweed Brain."

"Wise girl."

"Kelp head."

"Owl head."

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"My gods Percy, we act so childish." He grins.

"Naturally." I laugh, then sigh.

"Well, Percy I think it's time to go to bed."

"Now can we watch TV?" he asks, climbing in.

"Nope." He sighs, and turns out the light.

"Love you," he whispers.

"Love you too Seaweed Brain," I say back.

**AWWWWWWWWWW (: They're so cute! Do you like it? Do you hate it? I won't know unless you review! By the way, I was thinking of doing another fanfic. I just need to know if you (The readers) think it's a good idea. Basically it's just Tratie. It's what happens between them while Percy/Annabeth are on all of their quests. Tell me if I should do it or not! Please!**

**~1-LUV-1D**

**P.S- I hope all you reviewers are enjoying you're virtual cake!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm back with yet another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: Who am I? –A thirteen year old girl, NOT Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 4:

I slid in the key, and opened the door to my apartment. It was almost midnight now, I'd just come back from a two-week business trip in San Francisco. I hated that I had to leave my family for so long, and I just about called Percy every five minutes asking if the kids were alright. It was nice to see my dad again though. My half-brothers are in college now, both at Yale.

Once I walk in the first thing I notice is what a disaster the place is. Dirty dishes are piled high in the sink, the kid's slippers, and shoes are scattered everywhere, and I don't know why but, glitter is covering every single square inch.

Millions of little specks of glitter are everywhere. Now I know not to leave them all by themselves any time soon. I'll have to clean the entire day tomorrow. How could Percy possibly let everything get this out of hand? I go into Percy and I's bedroom to find an even bigger surprise.

Grover, Nico, Thalia, and Percy are all sprawled out on the floor, while Reyna and Malcolm lay on the bed. Reyna and Malcolm look wide awake, bouncing up and down watching TV; I can see Percy's given them sugar.

"Mommy!" they squeal when they see me, and they jump off the bed, landing right on top of Nico.

"It's Percy's fault!" he says, instantly sitting up, then he blinks, and see's me there being attacked by my own kids. He blinks and then grins.

"Mommy we missed you! But it was sooooo fun here! Daddy let us play with glitter! And Nico gave us candy! Lot's and lot's of candy! Then aunty Thalia came with a bunch of cupcakes! And Grover gave us pop! Six cans each! It was really, really fun!" Reyna says all in one breathe, while twirling around. I glare at Nico.

"They're exaggerating! I didn't give them _that _much candy. Just a couple bags full."

"Nico, that's considered a lot!" I say, rolling my eyes at him. He scratches the back of his neck.

"Well, I didn't think they'd eat all of it in one night! Besides, Thalia came with twenty four cupcakes! They're all gone now though… I only had three. And Grover gave them lots of pop too! Mountain Dew, I think." My eyes widen.

"He gave them Mountain Dew?!" I screech.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why?! Because Mountain Dew has tons of caffeine and sugar. They're not supposed to have that much sugar, and they aren't supposed to have any caffeine!"

"Really? Why?"

"It's not very good for them! I'm surprised they haven't thrown up yet from all the junk you guys gave him!"

"Actually, Reyna threw up twice, and Malcolm threw up two, three, four times. We can't figure it out though I think they might have the stomach flu."

"They don't have the stomach flu! They threw up because you guys fed them so much junk!" I yelled at him.

"They look fine now though," he said pointing to my feet. There both my children lay, sleeping. But they didn't look exactly all right.

"Nico, they're twitching."

"Huh, I guess they are. That isn't bad or anything is it." I sigh.

"I don't know Nico. Why are all you guys here anyway?"

"Percy called asking for back-up. He also said to bring something to distract them. So we brought sugar!"

"But Grover has three kids! He should know better than that!"

"Actually he said he does the same thing for them. So we decided it was the right thing to do." I roll my eyes again.

"You guys know nothing about children." Nico faked being offended.

"Ouch, that stung Annabeth. That really, really hurt. I think you just put a hole in my heart. But, I mean they're alive aren't they? I think that's a miracle right there."

"Actually, it kind of is. But I still don't get your parenting techniques."

"Hey, I'm not a father I just agree to help babysit from time to time."

"I think you lost the babysitting job when you burned our kitchen trying to cook them mac and cheese."

"Hey, I didn't know that the pot holder would catch fire!"

"How do you eat?"

"There's this thing called the microwave."

"Of course, how could I forget?" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "But haven't you ever burned anything in the microwave?"

"I've had five microwaves in the two years I've lived in my apartment." I grin.

"Glitter… too much glitter, no more candy… sugar, sugar, sugar," Percy mumbles in his sleep. Nico snickers and I grin at him.

"Do you know that he drools in his sleep?" Nico asks me.

"Yes, I do know that, and I never let Percy forget it."

"Yeah, I realized that the first time I slept over here."

"When did you guys show up?"

"An hour after you left."

"Wow, Percy must have been _really _desperate."

"Oh he was, his exact words when he called were, 'Nico I need you! There's glitter! So much glitter! Bring something to entertain them!' then he started telling Reyna you weren't going to be very happy with her once you saw all the glitter, so I just hung up." I laughed. Reyna started stirring.

"Mommy?" She blinked.

"Shhhh, Rey. Go back to sleep."

"Can I sleep with you and daddy tonight?"

"Um, daddy's already asleep on the floor, but you can sleep with me." Her eyes light up.

"Can I wake daddy up?"

"Um, sure, but be gentle, no jumping on him." She looks at me with big doe eyes, "Fine you can jump on him," I give in.

"Yeah!" she squeals waddling over to him. As soon as she's close to him, she jumps on his stomach. Percy gasps and quickly sits up.

"Reyna?" he wheezes, "No… jumping on… daddy."

"But mommy said I could," she says pointing at me. Sure, blame it on mommy. Percy grins when he sees me.

"Mommy said you could?" he asks her, she bobs her head; he looks her in the eye very seriously and says, "Never listen to mommy."

"Hey!" I say, walking over to them.

"Don't worry daddy. I'll never listen to mommy again." I glare at Percy while he laughs.

"Always remember that. Now you need to get back to bed."

"Okay!" she says, jumping into our bed. Almost instantly she falls asleep.

"Percy! You can't tell her things like that!" I whisper-yell at him.

"Don't worry, she won't remember it. I'm glad you're back wise girl. I missed you." My face softens.

"I missed you too Percy, and the kids of course." He smiles.

"Promise me one thing though."

"What?" I ask.

"Never leave me with them for that long again!" I laugh.

"Never, I've seen the house already."

"That was Thalia, Nico, and Grover's fault not mine!"

"Mm-hmm sure. Let's just get to bed. We'll clean everything up tomorrow."

"Fine," he agrees, rubbing his shoulder, "Ugh, I hate sleeping on the floor. The kids took over the bed since you left." I grin.

"Keep telling the kids never to listen to me, and you'll be sleeping on the couch."

**Did you guys like it? I won't know unless you review!**

**~1-LUV-1D**


End file.
